Heaven's Price
by Sakurai Kin
Summary: Tubuh Sakura yang selalu patuh sebelumnya, kini mendambakan sentuhan Sasuke. Dalam pelukannya ia mulai mengerti perasaan-perasaan di balik tariannya. Tetapi sanggupkah ia berkorban untuk cinta? RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Penderaan yang membahagiakan berlangsung terus menerus . . .

Hingga ia terbelenggu oleh jaringan nafsu yang memabukkan. Tubuhnya pasrah dalam pengendaliannya. Ia melekat padanya ketika tubuhnya dilanda gairah yang menuntut.

"Sakura!" serunya keheranan. "Ini tidak mungkin." Matanya terbuka. "Jangan...jangan hentikan!"

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Heaven's Price ©Sandra Brown

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.

Main Pair : SasuSaku

Gubahan : Sakurai Kin

.

.

Sakura menggotong peti terakhir ke atas. Dengan mendorong badannya yang terjepit antara peti dan jenang pintu, ia akhirnya berhasil melejit masuk dan menjatuhkan peti itu diatas dua peti yang tertumpuk dibalik pintu. Lengannya gemetar kecapaian. Kakinya terasa nyeri.

"Untunglah itu yang terakhir," katanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menghela nafas. Dengan lengan yang kaku ia bersandar diatas peti dan mencoba meluruskan nafasnya. Ketika ia berdiri lurus, ia merasa otot-otot pinggangnya kejang dan sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa linu.

Ia melirik arlojinya dengan kesal. Ia telah memesan YMCA untuk mengirim tukang pijatnya lebih dari dua jam yang lalu. Setelah lebih dari delapan tahun tidak pindah tempat, ia telah lupa lelahnya orang pindah. Pemijatan adalah yang terbaik yang ia dapat pikirkan. Karena teleponnya belum dipasang, ia memakai telepon bayaran di bengkel terdekat. Penerimanya menjanjikan untuk mengirimkan seseorang dalam satu jam.

Ia memandang berkeliling flatnya yang terdiri dari tiga ruangan itu yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama enam bulan nanti. Flat itu tampak kosong sekarang hanya dengan beberapa peti dan bundelan-bundelan bertumpuk di atas lantai kayu itu, namun dengan sedikit kreativitas ia berharap dapat membuatnya enak untuk ditinggali. Ino telah meyakinkannya bahwa tempat tinggal yang terbaik dan aman di kota ini, "...kecuali kau ingin tinggal disalah satu kamar yang disuci hamakan, yang kuyakin kau tidak ingini," dia menambahkan.

Pada saat ia tiba dari kota besar ke kota kecil pulau Long ini disisi laut Atlantik dimana kawannya Ino Yamanaka pindah beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sakura mengakui bahwa hidup disuatu flat garasi di belakang rumah bergaya Victoria dengan jalan-jalannya yang teduh dinaungi pepohonan adalah lebih nyaman daripada hidup didalam kotak-kotak tembok beton.

Ia berjalan menuju ke dapur menyusuri kotak-kotak yang malang melintang. Disebelah dapur itu terdapat ruangan besar yang dipakai juga sebagai kamar tidur. Ia senang melihat kulkas itu belum begitu tua dan terdapat dua baki pembuat es didalam kotak pembekunya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa potong es dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah gelas serta menuangkan soda kedalamnya. Pada saat soda itu masih mengeluarkan busa diatas es, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Mengganggu saja," ia menggerutu. Sambil menghirup minuman yang belum dingin itu, ia menyusuri kembali kotak-kotak itu untuk membuka pintu.

"Tepat waktunya, heh," katanya mengomel.

"Maaf, apa katamu?" orang itu berkata.

Mata Sakura yang hijau menatap dada yang tampak berotot itu dan ia harus sedikit mundur untuk menatap sepasang mata jahil yang sedang memandangnya. Mata hitam yang jeli dikitari oleh bulu mata lentik. Alisnya yang tebal berbentuk bagus seperti gendewa diatas matanya yang masih menatap lekat kepadanya.

Untuk menghindari pertentangan mata itu ia merundukkan tatapannya, melihat kumisnya yang berwarna hitam sewarna dengan alisnya. Kumis iu melingkari bibir yang berbentuk kukuh dan disebelah bawahnya terlihat dagu yang teguh yang berlekuk ditengahnya. Tatapannya berpindah ke hidungnya yang bagus dan ke pipinya yang sedikit cekung lalu kembali ke matanya. Mata itu masih belum beralih dari wajahnya.

Secara keseluruhan ia melihat figur yang paling jantan yang pernah ia lihat. Akhirnya ia menegur pria itu, "Tidakkah seseorang memberitahukanmu bagaimana untuk menemukan alamat ini?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang dibalut oleh rambut raven mencuat. "Tidak."

"Tidak heran kau telah terlambat satu jam lebih. Jalan-jalan di kota ini tidak diberikan tanda-tanda petunjuk-petunjuk jalan," katanya sambil menepi,"Masuklah. Aku sekarang lebih membutuhkanmu daripada ketika aku memesannya."

Dia melangkah masuk dan Sakura menutup pintu dibelakangnya untuk menahan hawa dingin yang berhembus dari A.C yang menyejukkan seluruh flat itu. Dia tidak membawa peralatan apa-apa besertanya. Dengan kaus biru dan celana pendek putih, dia nampak tampan. Kakinya tampak panjang dengan betisnya dan pahanya berotot kekar ketika dia melangkah dengan hati-hati melewati kotak-kotak itu.

"Apakah kau tidak membawa meja atau alat apa saja besertamu?" ia bertanya.

Dia berhenti dan berpaling untuk menatapnya. "Tidak."

Ia mengeluh. "Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu dimana harus merebahkan diri. Aku telah menutupi meja dapur dengan kain penutup tempat tidur."

"Apakah itu bisa?" dia memandang meja itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku belum memberesi tempat tidur dan tidak ingin membongkar peti-peti itu untuk mencari seprei. Aku membutuhkan pijatan sekarang juga, apakah kau tidak berkeberatan melakukannya di meja dapur?". Ujung matanya menyipit tidak ada senyuman sedikit juga di bibirnya ketika dia menjawab dengan datar, "Tidak apa-apa."

Jawabannya yang pendek menjengkelkan Sakura. Ia merasa seperti seorang anak idiot yang sedang merengek-rengek sementara dia berdiam disana mengawasinya dengan senyum bagaikan orang tua yang sedang memanjakan anaknya. Dia malah tidak meminta maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Namun dia memang napak bukan seorang yang mudah meminta maaf. Dia memandangnya dengan rasa keingin tahu yang tak dapat disembunyikannya. Dia merasa didalam wajahnya bagaikan tawa yang ditahan yang ia tidak mengerti sebabnya.

Belum pernah ia merasakan seperti ini dalam hidupnya, ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba mempengaruhinya bagaikan sentuhan tangan yang meninggalkan bekas ditubuhnya. Tentu saja tiada sesuatu yang menarik pada pakaiannya , sikapnya yang tenang dan seakan sedang menaksir-naksir barang dagangan membuatnya merasa bagaikan ditelanjangi.

Seandainya bersikap ceriwis seperti orang-orang di jalan kota New York lakukan terhadapnya, ia akan melontarkan makian-makian yang pedas. Ataukah dia membuat ulasan mengenai ciri-ciri ototnya yang bagus, panjang dan letak kaki-kakinya, gayanya yang menarik, ia bersyukur kepadanya. Pujian-pujian itulah yang ia terima.

"Hn, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" sudut bibirnya naik membayangkan senyuman. Suaranya membuat tulang punggung Sakura merinding. Seakan membelai telinganya dengan suara alat musik yang menderu. "Tidakkah kau menginginkan aku melepaskan pakaian dulu?". Alisnya terangkat membentuk busur melengkung di atas matanya. "Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Tunggulah sebentar." Sakura cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi dimana tak lama kemudian ia keluar lagi dengan sehelai seprei yang diambil sebelumnya dari sebuah kotak. Jari-jarinya meraba kancing-kancing celananya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia begitu gugup? Ia telah pernah dipijat sebelumnya, berkali-kali di flatnya di Manhattan. Tidak pernah ia merasa kuatir seperti kali ini setelah melihat pemijatnya. Barangkali jika pria itu sangat mengganggunya, ia akan membatalkannya.

Satu sentakkan nyeri di kakinya memberitahukannya bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan pijatan kali ini. Ototnya yang terkilir membutuhkan pelemasan, dan dokter telah menyarankannya untuk melakukan pengobatan dengan pemijatan. Ia telah berlaku bodoh. Didalam usianya yang hampir tiga puluh tahun, ia tidak pernah sepenakut sekarang.

Membungkus tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan seprei, tanpa malu-malu ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar. "Aku tahu kau juga tidak membawa minyak." kata Sakura, sambil menyentuhnya secara mencemoh ketika berpapasan.

"Ya, aku tidak membawa minyak apapun."

"Aku senang. Seringkali minyak pemijat berbau obat. Kau dapat memakai ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah botol plastik berisi minyak kulit yang ia bawa dari kamar mandi. Baunya sangat ia senangi. "Dan ini beberapa potong handuk apabila kau...memerlukannya," katanya sambil menyerahkannya handuk-handuk kasar yang terlipat rapi itu.

Ia berharap dia tidak akan melihatnya seperti orang yang akan melahapnya. Ia telah bersama dengan pria-pria dan wanita dalam kamar tukar pakaian sebelumnya. Mengapa sekarang ia merasa risih telanjang dibalik selimut? Ia berharap dapat mengalihkan keasyikannya memandangi pundaknya yang terbuka dengan berkata."Aku...aku sedang minum soda ketika kau tiba. Maukah engkau?".

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin nanti setelah selesai." Ia berpaling darinya dan menuju meja segi empat panjang di dapur yang cukup panjang baginya untuk berbaring. Ia telah menutupnya dengan seprei tua yang didapatnya di salah satu dari dua lemari di flat itu.

"Kelihatannya nyaman sekali." Katanya.

"Meja itu?".

"Seprei itu."

"Oh," Sakura memandangi seprei yang luntur itu. "Aku pikir begitu. Tetapi itu bukan milikku. Telah ada di flat ini"

"Aku rasa kau baru saja pindah."

"Ya."

* * *

Ia berbalik membelakanginya dan menelungkup di atas meja, melonjor dan mengatur dirinya seenak mungkin. Seprei itu bukan alas yang tepat bagi permukaan meja yang keras. Dengan sedikit menaikkan badannya, dia melepaskan lipatan seprei itu dan menghamparkannya di kedua sisinya supaya badan depannya dapat berbaring diatas hamparan seprei yang lembut. Dengan melipat kedua tangannya, ia meletakkan pipinya di salah satu lengannya dan memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Kau menyukai flat ini?"

"Hanya untuk sementara. Paling lama aku disini selama enam bulan."

"Apa kau dari kota?"

"Bukan pada asalnya," ia menjawab. Ia menahan napas beberapa saat ketika ia merasa dia menyingkirkan selimut itu dan menyelubungkan sehelai handuk diatas pinggulnya, menutupinya.

"Jadi kau berasal dari mana?"

"Minnesota." Kata itu keluar bagaikan letupan udara ketika tangannya mengembalikan handuk diatas pinggulnya sementara dia melemparkan seprei ke samping. Bertelanjang namun tertutu sehelai handuk, yang ia rasakan sebesar kain pembalut yang bersilangan di pantatnya, ia dapat merasakan mata hitamnya berjelalatan menelusuri tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Lama berselang. Dia membisu. Sakura menahan napas. Tidak bergerak. Akhirnya, tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya, ia memalingkan kepala kearahnya. "Adakah yang tidak beres?"

Dia menelan ludah. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang melemaskan jari-jariku."

"Oh."

Ia dapat merasakan gerakannya daripada melihat sewaktu dia menuangkan lotion itu ke dalam tangannya dan menghamparkannya dengan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Kemudian tangannya diletakkan di pundaknya. Mula-mula bergerak perlahan, dia menurun lembut pada otot-otot yang kaku dan menggosokkan minyak diatasnya sambil menekan perlahan, tangannya mulai bekerja dan Sakura merasakan kekejangannya mengendur.

"Telah lamakah kau bekerja untuk Y?"

"Y?"

"Ya, apa kau sudah lama bekerja disitu?"

"Uh...tidak. Sesungguhnya aku tidak bekerja disana. Hanya tenaga lepas."

"Begitu. Apakah kau mempunyai banyak langganan di kota sekecil ini?"

"Kau akan terkejut."

Kedua tangannya sedang memijati sebuah pundaknya sekarang. "Tanganmu tidak terasa seperti umumnya tukang pijat. Mereka berkapalan."

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak mencela. Hanya suatu pengamatan."

"Aku seringkali bekerja keras dan meninggalkan kapalan."

"Jadi kau ahli dalam segala macam kesegaran jasmani."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Kau tampak segar."

"Kau juga." Dia memilih saat untuk menurunkan tangannya dari pundaknya tepat dibawah lengannya dimana dia melengkungkan jari-jarinya ke dalam kulit yang peka itu. Pangkal tangannya ditekan di tengah tulang punggungnya dan Sakura menyadari betapa besar dan kuat tangannya. Dengan hanya satu tekanan saja, dapat merekahkan tulang-tulang rusuknya. Ia bernapas lega ketika tangan-tangan itu mulai turun dengan bertahap dan jari-jarinya tidak lebih lama menyentuh tempat tertentu dibawah lengannya itu.

"Aku adalah seorang penari dan harus selalu segar."

"Tarian apa yang kau bawakan? Tari ballet-kah?"

"Aku setiap hari mengikuti kelas ballet untuk latihan, namun aku hampir selalu menari dalam opera."

"Hey! Macam pertunjukan apa saja yang kau telah ikuti?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hampir semuanya, berganti-ganti, keluar masuk Broadway. Kadang-kadang ikut dengan rombongan keliling selama beberapa bulan."

"Kalau begitu pengalamanmu luas sekali?"

"Ya. Sejak lulus dari sekolah menengah. Tanpa peduli kekhawatiran orang tuaku, aku datang ke New York ketika yang lainnya berkuliah."

"Mereka melarangmu?"

"Tidak begitu juga. Walaupun mendapatkan gelar dengan mengikuti kelas malam tidak meyakinkan mereka yang aku tidak akan merusak masa depan hidupku. Aku telah lama mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku mungkn ke New York untuk sekolah dan menari dan mereka menertawakanku, menganggapku akan berubah pikiran ataupun aku menemukan pemuda kota tampan dan menikah tanpa peduli cita-cita."

"Namun nyatanya kau."

"Tidak."

"Pastilah mereka membanggakanmu sekarang?"

"Ya," ia menyahut perlahan. Ingatan akan sakit hati orang tua yang dibuatnya selalu menyedihkannya. Bertahun-tahun ia berusaha mendapat restu orang tuanya akan cara hidupnya. Namun hanyalah impian kosong yang ia tidak pernah dapat meraihnya, karena mereka tidak pernah mengerti akan panggilan hidupnya untuk menari. "Mereka tidak menganggapku berhasil bila belum menikah dan menghadiahi mereka sejumah cucu-cucu."

Kedua ibu jarinya melebur di salah satu tulang belikatnya dengan suatu putaran, seakan-akan menyihirnya. Ketika sampai pada panggkal otot punggungnya, telapak tangannya diletakkan di atas lekukan pinggulnya. Handuk itu tergeser beberapa inci. Dengan tidak melakukan tekanan, tangan-tangannya memijat-mijat melenyapkan ketegangan. Mata Sakura tertutup dengan keluhan oleh kenikmatan jasmani.

"Tetapi kau tentunya satu-satunya penari khusus mereka."

"Begitulah." Sakura bergumam menahan rasa kantuk, "Aku mempunyai dua saudara laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang telah mempersembahkan beberapa cucu lagi terlalu banyak dibanding kemampuan mereka memberikan H.U.T."

Dia tertawa kecil dan Sakura menyukai suara itu. Menenangkan seperti juga tangan-tangannya, yang sedang mengangkat perlahan pinggulnya dengan pijatan lembut dan menekannya kembali ke atas seprei itu dengan ayunan ke bawah. "Aku rasa setiap orang tua begitu. Mereka belum berbahagia sampai anak-anaknya berhasil mencapai cita-cita."

"Mungkin orang tua generasi berikutnya akan lain. Kawanku Ino mempunyai lima orang anak dan ia memperlakukannya sebagai seorang pribadi. Kau mungkin mengenalnya. Ia tinggal disini di Tidelands dan karena dialah aku berada disini. Ino Yamanaka."

"Aku kenal keluarga Yamanaka. Dia polisi, bukan?"

"Ya." Sakura tertawa, hampir tidak menyadari tangan-tangannya sekali lagi terentang pada tulang-tulang rusuknya.

"Bila kau mengenal Ino sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kau tidak akan percaya ia bisa begini sekarang. Ia melepaskan karir tarinya untuk menikah dengan Sai dan hidup di desa. Aku masih tidak percaya sungguh-sungguh bahwa kawanku yang rela kelaparan untuk menjalankan dietnya dan begitu rajin mengikuti latihan-latihan denganku, sekarang menjadi ibu yang bahagia dengan lima anak kecil."

"Kau tidak setuju dengan keputusannya?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Bukan soal setuju atau tidak setuju. Hanya saja sukar dimengerti seseorang akan melepaskan tarian tanpa terpaksa sama sekali." Jari-jarinya berkeliaran keatas dan kebawah sisi tubuhnya, diatas tulang-tulang rusuknya, sementara pangkal tangannya menekan perlahan tulang belakangnya. Sakura tersentak ketika jari-jarinya mengusap sisi payudaranya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan dia mengerti isyarat itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya dari tubuh Sakura cukup lama untuk menambahkan minyak. Ketika dia mulai lagi, tangannya terletak di belakang lututnya.

"Jika kau begitu mengabdi pada tarian, apa yang akan kau lakukan disini? Kelihatannya tidak cocok bagimu untuk pindah ke Long Island ini sedangkan kau telah biasa hidup dikota besar bertahun-tahun."

Dia sedang mengurut otot satu betisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Irama gerakannya menghanyutkannya dan Sakura kembali santai. Ia tidak akan mengakui, walaupun kepada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana sentuhan itu telah mengejutkannya ketika ia merasakan sentuhan sehalus bulu dari jari-jarinya di samping payudaranya. Jantungnya berdebar diatas permukaan meja dan darah di pembuluhnya serasa berdenyut di daun telinganya.

Gerakan-gerakannya sekarang kembali lagi pada pemijatan, Sakura hanya dapat menduga apakah hanya suatu kebetulan atau ia yang telah terbuai oleh sentuhan-sentuhan itu.

* * *

Bagaimanapun, setiap bagian tubuhnya telah disentuh oleh banyak pria bertahun-tahun. selagi seseorang menari dengan pasangannya, pelaksanaan setiap langkah seringkali tergantung pada pegangan. Tidak ada tempat untuk rasa malu atau kesopanan. Walaupun begitu Sakura dikuasai dengan rasa kemesraan, ia tidak dapat menolak setiap sentuhan yang membuatnya tersedak ataupun ketika sebuah rabaan membuat perutnya merasa seperti terbenam ke pangkal pahanya yang berakhir di air pancuran.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Gema suaranya ketika dia bersandar dekat telinganya menyadarkan Sakura dari kantuk sesaat. Sakura senang dia telah menyentakkannya dari lamunan yang semakin mengganggunya. Ia bergerak gelisah ketika tangannya pindah kebelakang pahanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku...untuk sementara tiddak menari atas perintah dokter."

Kedua tangannya yang membelai-belai pahanya berhenti. "Kenapa?"

"Karena lututku. Kerusakan pada otot-otot dan tulang rawan memerlukan waktu untuk melekatkannya."

"Berapa lama sebelum kau dapat menari lagi?"

"Enam bulan." Katanya sambil mengingat penderitaannya yang menikamnya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata dokter. Dia adalah dokter spesialis ketiga yang ia hubungi, yang tak dapat menerima diagnose kedua dokter yang terdahulu. Tangan-tangan itu mulai memijat lagi. "Kelihatannya serius."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai minna-san. Ini ffn yang saya upload dengan bodohnya padahal Believe In Angel aja belum kelar. Oh iya, for your information yahh...ini bukan karya asli saya. Tadi pulang sekolah, saya iseng-iseng nyari buku di kamar Mama Beruang*kaa-chan saya.

Dan saya nemu deh judul buku yang lumayan menarik minat saya. Saya lalu upload di ffn dengan pair SasuSaku kesukaan saya. Nggak papa kann? Di atas udah saya kasih belong to Sandra Brown kok*penulis aslinya.

Maaf kalo ada typo dsb, karena akhir-akhir ini kantung mata saya menghitam drastis. Sampai jumpa chap 2, minna-san. Aku tunggu saran dan kritik dari kalian.

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter

.

.

Bagaimanapun, setiap bagian tubuhnya telah disentuh oleh banyak pria bertahun-tahun. selagi seseorang menari dengan pasangannya, pelaksanaan setiap langkah seringkali tergantung pada pegangan. Tidak ada tempat untuk rasa malu atau kesopanan. Walaupun begitu Sakura dikuasai dengan rasa kemesraan, ia tidak dapat menolak setiap sentuhan yang membuatnya tersedak ataupun ketika sebuah rabaan membuat perutnya merasa seperti terbenam ke pangkal pahanya yang berakhir di air pancuran.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Gema suaranya ketika dia bersandar dekat telinganya menyadarkan Sakura dari kantuk sesaat. Sakura senang dia telah menyentakkannya dari lamunan yang semakin mengganggunya. Ia bergerak gelisah ketika tangannya pindah kebelakang pahanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku...untuk sementara tiddak menari atas perintah dokter."

Kedua tangannya yang membelai-belai pahanya berhenti. "Kenapa?"

"Karena lututku. Kerusakan pada otot-otot dan tulang rawan memerlukan waktu untuk melekatkannya."

"Berapa lama sebelum kau dapat menari lagi?"

"Enam bulan." Katanya sambil mengingat penderitaannya yang menikamnya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata dokter. Dia adalah dokter spesialis ketiga yang ia hubungi, yang tak dapat menerima diagnose kedua dokter yang terdahulu. Tangan-tangan itu mulai memijat lagi. "Kelihatannya serius."`

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Heaven's Price Sandra Brown

Main Pair : SasuSaku

Gubahan : Sakurai Kin

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak begitu." Sakura mengeluh. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan kenyataan yang tak mau diterimanya.

"Tidak", Sakura berkata lebih pelan, namun dengan penuh keyakinan. "Segala sesuatu seperti ini biasa terjadi pada penari profesional setiap waktu. Terkilir, urat keseleo, menopang tulang kering. Istirahat beberapa bulan akan beres."

"Kau tak dapat menari sama sekali?".

"Aku dapat melakukan sedikit latihan ringan untuk memulihkan daya otot."

Mereka berdiam beberapa saat ketika Sakura mencoba untuk menghalau dua hal dari pikirannya. Pertama, penderitaan harus berhenti menari selama enam bulan. Kedua, perasaan rusuh bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya yang tergoda oleh sentuhan jari-jari pada belakang pahanya.

"Apa kau membawa sendiri semua peti itu keatas?" Pria itu akhirnya bertanya, memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ya. Ino meminjamkan mobilnya untuk beberapa hari. Aku mengendarainya dari kota pagi ini, dan aku tidak ingin menantikan seseorang menolongku untuk membongkar muatannya."

"Mengangkat peti-peti seberat itu keatas tidaklah baik untuk lutumu."

"Tetapi tidak menyakitinya", ujar Sakura.

Sebenarnya kedua lututnya telah terasa sakit ketika peti terakhir diangkat keundakan ke dua, namun Sakura ingin menyangkal bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada lutunya sejak semula. Ia seakan sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri dan Sakura tahu itu. Menghindari persoalan bukanlah cara untuk mengatasinya. Namun ia belum siap untuk melepaskan tari selamanya. Hal itu sama seperti Sakura diharuskan menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"Kau tentu dapat meminta tolong kepada seseorang."

"Anak-anak Ino berencana untuk pergi ke pantai hari ini dan aku mengatakan pada Ino untuk tidak mengecewakan mereka. Ino mengatakan bahwa dia dan Sai akan datang nanti untuk membantu, tetapi aku tidak ingin menunggu sampai nanti agar tidak merepotkan mereka.

Ada seorang pria yang tinggal diseberangku. Aku menyewa flat ini darinya. Ino menyuruhku untuk minta tolong padanya jika aku perlu bantuan, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya. Orang itu memberi Ino sebuah kunci untukku dan aku telah mengambilnya pagi ini."

"Kau belum menemuinya sampai saat ini?"

"Belum. Dia adalah sahabt Ino dan dia mengurus persewaannya untukku. Dia seorang tukang kayu atau semacamnya."

"Aku yakin dia tak akan keberatan menolong membawa peti-peti ini keatas."

"Mungkin tidak," kata Sakura, "Namun aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepada tetanggaku."

"Aku mengerti. Kau seseorang yang suka berdikari"

"Ya. Dan aku menyukainya."

Sakura mendengar suara deritan kursi yang digeser keujung meja oleh lelaki itu. Sakura mengintip dan melihatnya sedang duduk. Dia merasa lega karena dia tak lagi menyentuh pahanya. Dia mulai membelai sebelah kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakimu sampai seperti ini?".

Sakura tertawa. "Buruk sekali, bukan? Sering mendapat bengkak berubah menjadi kapalan, lambat laun kulit kapalan bertambah banyak. Setelah bertahun-tahun menari, kaki seorang penari tampak seperti kuku kuda."

Dia melumuri minyak pada benjolan dan tonjolan itu. Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya menghilangkan kapalan-kapalan itu jika dia masih ingin menari lagi. Akan memakan waktu membentuk kapalan yang cukup keras untuk menahan tekanan tubuh yang bergerak diatas lantai. Namun Sakura pasrah pada belaian dan pijatan jari-jari tangan orang itu pada ujung jari kakinya. Sertiap kuku Sakura dipenceti oleh jarinya yang kuat.

Sekali-sekali pria dibelakangnya ini mengangkat kaki Sakura dan memutar pergelangannya. "Jangan, diamlah saja," katanya tenang ketika Sakura mulai menggerakkan kakinya sendiri membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Biarkan aku yang mengerjakannya." Ketika dia selesai dengan kaki, dia berdiri dan melekukan lutut Sakura lagi, memutarnya dengan cara yang sama, namun dengan perlahan agar tidak menyakitinya. Sakura memasrahkan tubuhnya diperlakukan sesuka hatinya sekarang hingga persendiannya bergerak lebih nyaman daripada berminggu-minggu sebelumnya.

Setelah memberikan perlakuan yang sama kepada kaki yang lainnya, dia meletakannya kembali ke atas seprei. Kelemahan dan kelesuan menyelimuti diri Sakura hingga ia merasa seakan setiap tulangnya selunak mi. Kelopak matanya tak ingin dibuka. Sakura ingin saat ini, dengan pria bertangan terampil ini, berakhir. Lelaki ini telah memberikan Sakura kelegaan dan kenyamanan yang belum pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa berbalik sekarang," suara yang rendah memberi perintah pada Sakura. Dengan patuh, Sakra berbalik dengan gerakan lemas dan dengan mata masih terpejam. Sakura mendengar suara tertahan bagaikan orang terkejut melihat sesuatu, sebelum ia menyadarinya handuk yang sejuk ditebarkan diatas payudara dan dibawah perutnya. Ada sesuat yang mengganggu pikirannya, namun ia terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkannya.

Pria itu pindah ke ujung meja dibelakang kepalanya. Sakura mengetahui bahwa orang itu sedang menuangkan minyak ke tangannya oleh bau yang menyentuh hidungnya. Dia mulai memijat lembut pada kedua pundaknya dengan tarikan yang panjang, dia meluruskan lemak di lengan atasnya. Dengusan napas pria dihadapannya terasa di wajah Sakura. Jari-jarinya menekan setiap pundak Sakura sementara jempolnya mengusap tulang lehernya. Sentuhannya ringan, ragu-ragu, dan tidak bermanfaat untuk pijatan pengobatan. Namun Sakura merasa tidak ada gunanya mencela.

Nikmat sekali berbaring dibawah tangan-tangan hebat ini dan penasaran akan rasa aneh yang akan ditimbulkannya nanti.

Keingin tahuannya yang terpendam segera terpuasi ketika tangan orang itu perlahan-lahan turun menyentuh bagian atas payudaranya. Kulitnya mengalami getaran dibawah sentuhannya. Benih-benih nafsu bangkit dibalik payudaranya, mengembang hingga puting susunya yang mulai agak mengeras.

Sakura ingin sekali dibelai oleh tangan-tangan yang dapat memberikannya kenikmatan itu. Seandainya ia tidak begitu terbius oleh jalaran jari pria dihadapannya yang ketat, Sakura akan meraih tangan orang itu untuk didekapkan ke payudaranya, menekannya ke payudaranya yang terasa ngilu dan puting susunya yang mengembang itu.

Dia mengangkat lengan Sakura dengan tangannya, dan merentangkannya lurus, menaruhnya di dadanya. Dengan sedikit tekanan, dia memijit urat yang rapuh. Jari-jarinya melingkari setiap bagian dari lengannya, naik setiap inchi dari ketiaknya, hingga ke tangannya yang berbentuk seperti bunga layu dihadapan dadanya yang kekar.

Ujung-ujung jari Sakura merasakan dengusan napasnya ketika dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikkan pengaruh pijatannya. Sakura bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, menyentuh dagunya atau mengelus kumisnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Ia tak mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk mengambil pendapat walau seandainya ia mempunyai keberanian. Namun sambil memikirkan itu membuatnya merasa hangat.

Jari-jari tangannya yang memijat telah sampai di pergelangan tangannya. Menggenggam lembut sementara ibu jari dari tangan yang satunya memijati telapak tangannya. Pria itu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di pergelangannya sambil membujuk Sakura pasrah teratur, dia memijati setiap jari-jari Sakura. Mula-mula dibawah dan terus ke ujungnya. Lemak disela-sela jarinya dipijati oleh ibu jarinya.

Sakura, dengan kekuatan pikiran yang masih tersisa, mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan menyakinkan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Matanya mengawasi mata Onyx yang sedang menatapnya. Orang itu mengangkat sebelah lengannya yang lain dan meletakannya dihadapan dadanya seperti tadi.

"Telah pernahkah aku menyaksikan kamu menari?" Dia bertanya dengan nada penuh daya hipnotis. "Ngantukkah kau sekarang?" Tangan-tangannya mendekap sekeliling rahangnya, kedua ibu jarinya melakukan pijatan tepat didepan telinganya. Merasa beruntung dirinya masih mengerti bahasannya, Sakura berkata. "Aku tidak tahu. Pernahkah kau?".

"Ceritakanlah. Barangkali ada sesuatu yang mengingatkanku." Mata Sakura menolak untuk membuka ketika tangan-tangannya meligkari bagian bawah lehernya dan ibu jarinya membelainya dengan tekanan ringan.

"Aku..., aku dalam acara iklan sari jeruk di televisi." Sakura berkata berat.

"Ya?" Dia memijati pelipis Sakura sekarang, memutar-mutarkan kepala Sakura ke kiri dan ke kanan. Otot-otot pahanya mengunci kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Aku tampil di mesin pinball. Sebuah bola besar digelindingkan ke arahku dan aku meloncat di atasnya."

"Aku pernah melihatnya, namun.."

"Kau tak mungkin dapat mengenaliku. Aku mengenakan rambut palsu perak di kepalaku dan memakai kacamata besar berbentuk bunga lili dengan lensa berwarna kuning."

Pria itu menghentikkan ibu jarinya di tengah rambutnya sebelum mulai pijatannya dari dahi ke telinga. "Aku tak dapat membayangkanmu dengan rambut perak. Aku dapat membayangkanmu dengan rambut merah muda yang lembut. Kaca mata berbentuk bunga lili besar dengan lensa berwarna kuning?" dia bertanya perlahan. "Tidak. Tidak ada sesuatu, hanya mata hijau seperti laut yang dalam."

Sakura sadar dia tidak akan membiarkan ini. Dia mungkin kurang baik, namun Sakura tak memiliki alasan untuk menghindar. Lelaki itu menjerat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil membungkuk diatasnya. Sakura dapat melihat setiap faset dalam bola mata hitamnya.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkanmu dalam rupa lain, kecuali kau yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak dapat mengubahnya." Jari-jari yang membelai pipi Sakura digantikan oleh sentuhan halus kumisnya. Tanpa diduga dan tak tercegah lagi dia mendekatkan bibirnya lalu mendarat diatas bibir Sakura. Sakura bernapas dalam aroma napasnya yang memabukkan. Tepat seperti yang Sakura harapkan, bibirnya menekan bibir Sakura.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Sakura meracau kesal. Pria dihadapannya mengeluh dan melepaskan tangannya perlahan. Ia mencoba duduk dan menggapai seprai, pipinya memerah ketika melihat dia berjalan melewati peti-peti untuk membuka pintu.

"Hai." Suara anak muda, seorang laki-laki muda. "Maafkan saya. Saya begitu terlambat." Anak muda itu memakai celana putih dan kaos putih dengan cetakan YMCA dalam huruf merah dikantung dada kirinya. "Akulah pemijat yang dipesan."

Suara pemuda itu seakan menampar Sakura. Ia duduk diujung meja itu, menggenggam seprei yang kusut itu, dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda menutupi pundaknya. Wajahnya yang baru saja memerah menjadi pucat sekarang.

"Kami tidak lagi memerlukan anda sekarang." Pria jangkung berambut raven itu berkata dengan santai. Mata anak muda itu menyapu ruangan melalui pundak lebar si Onyx dan melihat Sakura yang kikuk diatas meja. Dia segera mengerti keadaannya.

Lalu matanya kembali menatap pria raven tersebut, "Aku mengerti maksudmu," dia berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"Kembalilah dan kirim rekening untuk waktumu kepada Nona Haruno."

"Ya. Baiklah. Terima kasih." Anak muda itu mengerling pada pria Onyx sebelum mengambil tas kulitnya kemudian berlari menuruni tangga.

* * *

Sakura mengawasi pria berambut raven itu menutup pintu. Dia sudah turun dari meja itu sebelum lelaki itu berbalik. Sakura merasa sangat marah sekali. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Betapa beraninya kau menggunakan kesempatan kepadaku seperti ini? Enyah kau atau akan kupanggilkan polisi!"

"Dengan apa? Kau belum mendapat telepon," dia berkata dengan tenang. Mulutnya menyeringai menunjukkan gigi putih yang bagus. "Perumtel memberitahu hari ini bahwa mereka akan mengirim orang pada hari lusa."

"Siapa..."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pemilik flatmu. Tukang kayu dan tetangga yang tidak ingin kau terima budinya." Sasuke menyelidik menantikan reaksinya ketika Sakura berdiam diri dibungkus seprei kusut itu. "Kau hanya berhutang pijat padaku."

"Kau menipuku!" Sakura berteriak. Matanya yang hijau menatap Sasuke dengan berang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tukang pijat. Kau tidak memberi kesempatan tadi." Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura dan Sakura berbalik kebelakang secara naluriah. Ruangan itu tampak kecil mengingat tubuhnya yang besar mengisi kamar ini. "Itu benar." Kumis itu bergerak diatas mulutnya yang tersenyum.

"Kau.."

"Coba ingat, kau berkata bahwa kau sangat membutuhkanku saat itu lebih dari saat manapun. Kau bertanya apakah aku keberatan melakukannya di meja dapur karena tempat tidur belum dipasang. Dan kau akan menanggalkan pakaianmu. Sekarang, apa yang dipikirkan seorang laki-laki jika mendengar kata-kata seperti itu?".

Sasuke terus menghampiri sambil bicara. Sakura tidak bisa maju lagi hingga ke ujung dapur. Lalu dia duduk di sudut meja, menutup jalan keluar bagi Sakura. Merasa terpojok, Sakura memberanikan diri berdiri tegak melupakan pakaian yang tak senonoh sambil menatap Sasuke dengan berani.

"Kau mengetahui yang bahwa aku salah mendugamu. Hal terhormat yang patut dilakukan adalah memperkenalkan dirimu. Bagaimana aku bisa tinggal disini sekarang setelah mengenal orang sepertimu. Segera setelah kau pergi," Sakura menekankan hal itu,"aku akan membawa kembali barang-barangku ke mobil."

Sasuke tertawa menjengkelakan. "Jadi tubuh indah dan mata polos itu menipu. Didalamnya bersemayam jiwa macan betina. Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu," Sakura berteriak. "Kau pendusta dan penipu. Keluar kau!"

"Aku tidak pernah berdusta," Sasuke berkata dengan ketenangan yang menjengkelkan, sementara Sakura merasa isi dadanya akan meledak.

"Kau sebut apa ulahmu itu?"

"Aku berkata sebenarnya aku tidak bekerja untuk Y dan aku orang yang bebas. Aku bekerja berdasarkan kontrak. Kau bertanya apakah aku mempunyai banyak langganan dan aku mengatakan kau akan terkejut mendengarnya. Aku sungguh mempunyai banyak langganan. Aku membeli rumah-rumah tua, memugarnya, lalu menjualnya kepada orang kota yang kaya dan ingin mempunyai bungalow di dekat pantai. Kau lihat, semuanya yang kukatakan adalah benar."

"Tetapi menyesatkan."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan bibirnya menyeringai menggemaskan. "Seperti yang kukatakan, apa yang seorang laki-laki lakukan jika dalam keadaan seperti itu? Bila seorang wanita cantik mengatakan ia akan melepas pakaiannya lalu merebahkan diri dimeja dapur, apakah kau mengenal seorang lelaki sejati yang akan secara sopan berbalik pergi?"

Merasa ia akan mengejutkan Sasuke, Sakura berkata menentang,"Kenyataannya memang ada."

Sasuke tidak peduli. "Aku tidak peduli sikap hidup orang. Aku hanya mengenal dorongan wajar kelelakianku. Dan seorang wanita cantik yang hanya dibungkus dengan seprei yang berbaring jinak memohon sentuhanku. Meminta dengan sangat kepadaku."

"Memohon! Aku tidak... Satu-satunya alasan bahwa aku membiarkanmu menyentuhku adalah karena aku pikir kau seorang pemijat profesional. Seandainya aku tahu.."

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tidak menikmatinya, karena aku lebih mengetahui. Kau hampir saja tertidur. Kau malah tidak menyadari ketika kau berbalik dan memberikanku pemandangan polos tubuhmu seutuhnya." Sasuke mengatakan kata-katanya yang terakhir dengan perlahan sambil bangkit dan maju beberapa langkah menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat diahadapannya.

"Dilihat dari belakang, kau kelihatannya tidak lebih dari seorang anak-anak. Tetapi dari depan, sosok tubuh dewasa yang mulus. Haruno Sakura, tak dapat disangkal lagi kau adalah wanita yang matang."

Tangan Sasuke mengangkat rahang Sakura. Sakura tak dapat menepisnya dengan tangannya yang memegang erat seprei kusut yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Jangan," ia berkata, sambil mencoba memutar kepalanya kesamping. Ia tidak mempedulikannya. Bibirnya dekat sekali dengan bibir Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Atau akan kuhajar pantatmu hingga bengkak bila kau sekali lagi membukakan pintu bagi orang asing dan membiarkannya masuk. Tidakkah kau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi terhadap wanita-wanita jika mereka kurang waspada?" kumisnya mengelus bibirnya.

"Segala kemurtadan berkeliaran dijalan-jalan. Jika saja salah seorang daripadanya bukan aku, seuatu yang mengerikan mungkin telah terjadi terhadapmu."

Bibir Sasuke menekan bibir Sakura dan Sakura sudah tidak berdaya lagi untuk menolaknya. Tangannya menggenggam belakang kepala Sakura selembut kitika dia mijat tubuhnya. Sakura merasa dirinya tertarik bagaikan tersedot oleh magnit.

Dia memberikan beberapa ciuman ringan sebelum melepaskan diri. Sakura tiak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, begitu pusing ia dibuatnya oleh rayuannya dan penarikan dirinya yang tiba-tiba dan tak tepat waktunya. Ketika pikirannya mulai jernih lagi, pertama-tama yang ia lihat adalah seringai kemenangan Sasuke.

Sakura mendorongnya pergi dengan satu tangan sehingga merepotkan pegangannya pada seprei yang hanya digenggam oleh sebelah tangan. "Enyah kau!" teriaknya, "Kaulah satu-satunya orang cabul yang dengan naas kutemui."

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," katanya sambil berbalik lalu menelusuri peti-peti menuju pintu depan. "Namun aku akan mengundangmuuntuk makan nanti jam ddelapan. Datanglah ke pintu belakang dan ketuklah."

"Makan malam! Apakah kau pikir aku akan makan bersamamu setelah kejadian ini?"

"Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk menolak, mengapa tidak. Sekarang kita telah saling mengenal dengan baik." Makna dibalik senyumnya sukar dibayangkan.

"Selamat tinggal, Tuan Uchiha. Kau akan bertemu lagi denganku awal bulan depan ketika sewaku berakhir."

"Aku akan menemuimu di pintu belakangku pada jam delapan nanti atau aku akan menghampirimu." Sebelum Sakura dapat menjawab, Sasuke menambahkan dengan perlahan, "Ino memberitahuku tentang cedera di lututmu. Aku sungguh ikut prihatin kau tidak dapat menari untuk sementara."

Kemudian dia pergi dan Sakura menatap pintu kayu yang Sasuke tutup perlahan dibelakangnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Apaan ini? Apaan gue? Ada apa dengan gue? Apa yang terjadi dengan gue?

Huhaa..saya baru berhibernasi selama 5 abad. Maafkan saya semuanya..saya berdosa. Dan ini fict pendek bener. Setelah sekian lama saya hiatus, saya combek dengan fic super pendek tanpa dosa. Maafkan saya. Saya kilap.

Ini rencananya mulai updet rutin **KALO** nggak ada halangan suatu apapun. Amin. Dan yah, jangan pada nanya saya kemana aja selama 6 bulan ini :v *nggak ada yg nanya keless. Sekali lagi maafkan saya yg telah berhiatus dan menghilang tanpa jejak dan menghapus fic Believe in Angel. Iya tiba-tiba gue hapus karena suatu alasan tertentu.

Jadi maaf semuanya telah mengecewakan kalian. Sakurai janji bakal nerusin fic ini entah apdetnya lama ato enggak. Tapi Sakurai tetep ngusahain fic ini update terus kok. Terimakasih.

Oh...jangan lupa RnR ya...terimakasih banyak semua.


End file.
